Szablon:News/archiwum22
25px Archiwum newsów 2010 Grudzień *Keane wzmocni Juventus? :O przejściu Robbiego Keane'a do Juventusu mówiło się już kilkakrotnie, jednak teraz zdaje się to być bardziej prawdopodobne niż kiedykolwiek. Zielone światło na odejście Irlandczykowi dał trener Harry Redknapp, a Stara Dama cierpi deficyt klasowych snajperów. Robbie to mistrz i to normalne, że siedzenie na ławce mu nie odpowiada. W styczniu możemy podjąć co do niego jakieś konkretne decyzje. Reprezentant Irlandii ponoć otrzymał już poważne oferty z amerykańskiej MLS. Oprócz Keane'a na liście zawodników, którzy mogą wzmocnić Juventus znajdują się Emmanuel Adebayor z Manchesteru City i broniący barw niemieckiego Wolfsburga, Edin Dzeko. 120px|right *Kadra Catanii na mecz z Juventusem :Na niedzielny mecz z Juventusem, trener Catanii Marco Giampaolo powołał 24 piłkarzy. :Bramkarze: Andujar, Campagnolo :Obrońcy: Alvarez, Capuano, Marchese, Potenza, Silvestre, Terlizzi :Pomocnicy: Barrientos, Biagianti, Carboni, Delvecchio, Gomez, Izco, Ledesma, Llama, Martinho, Pesce, Ricchiuti, Sciacca :Napastnicy: Antenucci, Mascara, Maxi Lopez, Morimoto *21 piłkarzy Juventusu powołanych na mecz z Catanią :Luigi Del Neri powołał na dzisiejszy mecz z Catanią 20 piłkarzy. :Bramkarze: Manninger, Storari, Costantino :Obrońcy: Motta, Chiellini, Grosso, Bonucci, Legrottaglie, Camillieri, Sorensen :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Sissoko, Salihamidzic, Aquilani, Lanzafame, Pepe, Krasic :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Del Piero, Quagliarella 120px|right *Iaquinta: Będziemy walczyć do końca :Vincenzo Iaquinta jest przekonany, że Juve stać w tym sezonie na mistrzostwo Włoch. 31-letni zawodnik nie przejmuje się zbytnio tym, że Bianconeri odpadli z Ligi Europejskiej i jego zdaniem pomoże to drużynie w walce o Scudetto. Iaquinta uważa, że Stara Dama nie jest gorsza od Milanu, Interu, czy Romy i zapowiada walkę do samego końca. Nie jesteśmy gorsi od Milanu, Interu, czy Romy. Szybko się rozwijamy. Nie grając w Lidze Europejskiej, możemy skupić się na lidze. Jesteśmy w wyścigu i będziemy grali do końca. *Melo szczęśliwy w Juve :Pomocnik Felipe Melo zapewnił, że jest szczęśliwy w Juventusie i nie zamierza zmieniać pracodawcy. 27-letni zawodnik jest łączony z Realem Madryt, lecz twierdzi, że nic nie wie o zainteresowaniu ze strony tego klubu. Melo podkreślił, że chce walczyć z Bianconeri o Scudetto. Jego zdaniem drużyna prowadzona przez Luigiego Del Neriego ma spore szanse na wywalczenie upragnionego trofeum. Real Madryt? Jestem szczęśliwy w Juventusie i jeśli chciałbym odejść, to zrobiłbym to w ubiegłym roku. Jestem związany z Juventusem i nie zamierzam odchodzić. Naszym celem jest wygranie czegoś w tym sezonie i możemy mierzyć w Scudetto. Milan i Inter są krok do przodu, ale my cały czas robimy postępy. Będzie ciężko zdobyć tytuł, ale stać nas na to. 120px|right *Juventus myśli o sprowadzeniu Rudnevsa :Napastnik Lecha Poznań, Artjoms Rudnevs, w dwumeczu zaaplikował słynnemu Juventusowi aż cztery bramki. Zaprezentował się na tyle dobrze, że już w styczniu, w obliczu problemów z napastnikami, klub z północy Włoch chętnie widziałby go w swoich szeregach. Juventus, po wielu milionach euro wydanych latem, cierpi na deficyt funduszy transferowych. Rudnevs miałby być chyba najtańszym z możliwych rozwiązań. Dziennikarze turyńskiego "Tuttosport" wyceniają umiejętności 22-latka na 1 milion euro i sądzą, że podobna kwota wystarczy, aby Łotysz zamienił Lecha na klub z Alp. Oprócz Juventusu zainteresowanie młodym snajperem zgłaszają również inne włoskie firmy. Na spotkaniu Lecha ze Starą Damą obecni byli wysłannicy Udinese i Atalanty. Latem działacze poznańskiego klubu zapłacił za niego 800 tys. euro, chociaż włosi są przekonani, że tylko 200 tys. *Boniek: To wszystko jest śmieszne :Zbigniew Boniek postanowił odnieść się do ostatnich zarzutów jakie padły pod jego adresem ze strony kibiców Juventusu Turyn. Fani Starej Damy nie zgadzają się by podobizna Polaka zawisła na nowym stadionie. Otwarcie nowego obiektu Juventusu miało uświetnić wywieszenie podobizn 50 gwiazd z portretami największych piłkarzy w historii klubu. W gronie tym miał znaleźć się także Boniek, jednak jego kandydatura wzbudziła ostry sprzeciw kibiców. Wszystko z powodu wypowiedzi Polaka pod adresem klubu z Turynu po słynnej aferze korupcyjnej we Włoszech. Sam Boniek w taki oto sposób skomentował krytyczne głosy pod swoim adresem: Słyszałem o tym i muszę powiedzieć, że trochę mnie zasmuciły zarzuty kibiców. To wszystko jest niedorzeczne. Z zapytaniem o możliwość wywieszenia mojej gwiazdy zadzwonił do mnie Andrea Agnelli. Byłem zaszczycony jego propozycją, ponieważ w przeszłości spędziłem w Turynie wiele wspaniałych lat - powiedział. 120px|right *Tuttosport: To był hokej na lodzie :Włoska prasa i działacze Juventusu są oburzeni decyzją delegata UEFA, który pozwolił na rozegranie środowego spotkania z Lechem Poznań. Dziennikarze turyńskiego "Tuttosport" nawet porównali tę rywalizację do... hokeja na lodzie. Lodowy. Nie da się innymi słowy opisać wczorajszego meczu. Stadion Miejski w Poznaniu przypominał igloo. Przy niesamowitej zamieci śnieżnej i iście syberyjskiej temperaturze rozegrano spotkanie... hokeja na lodzie. Niekiedy nie było widać piłki, chwilami gdzieś w śniegu znikali zawodnicy, przez dziewięćdziesiąt minut cierpienie było nie do opisania - oburzają się włoscy żurnaliści i dodają - Na końcu spotkania nawet sami zawodnicy nie dostrzegali wyznaczonych linii. Czy wydaje się wam to zgodne z przepisami? W osobnym artykule swoje subiektywne zdanie na temat wczorajszego spotkania wyraził dziennikarz "Tuttosport", Vittorio Oreggia. Dziękujemy UEFA za zafundowanie nam kiepskiego spektaklu, który odbył się na scenie w Poznaniu, przedsionku Syberii. Na prawdę nieźle panowie. Pomysł o zamianie meczu piłki nożnej na luźną gierkę hokeja na lodzie to był niegłupi pomysł - ironizuje - Specjalne podziękowania w kierunku Michela Platiniego, a także będących niżej w piramidzie UEFA delegata i arbitra. Świetny sposób na sprawdzenie wytrzymałości fizycznej piłkarzy i kibiców w temperaturze minus 12, minus 15 czy ile tam do cholery było. Brawurą było pozwolenie na rozegranie meczu z czerwonymi piłkami, czerwonymi liniami (widział je ktoś w drugiej połowie? hmm) na tafli lodu zasypanej białym morzem. Nie dziwne, bo w Genui, podczas gdy przyjezdni z Serbii rzucali petardy i świece dymne na boisko, spotkanie zostało przerwane dopiero po tym jak zbuntowali się sami zawodnicy. *Marotta: Postawa delegata UEFA to wstyd :Złości i wyrzutów do delegata UEFA po meczu z Lechem Poznań nie krył dyrektor generalny Juventusu, Giuseppe Marotta. Uważa on, że spotkanie powinno zostać przełożone i ma żal, że zostało rozegrane w tak horrendalnych warunkach. To wstyd. Bardzo mocno nalegałem, aby przełożyć to spotkanie, tym bardziej, że prognozy na najbliższe godziny nie były pomyślne. Delegat UEFA powiedział jednak, że według niego wszystko jest w porządku. Rozczarowanie jest podwójne, bo nie zagraliśmy spektakularnie i straciliśmy przy tym szansę na dalszą grę w europejskich pucharach. Dla nas, którzy chcieliśmy to spotkanie wygrać, było to praktycznie niemożliwe. 120px|right *News:Del Piero: Skupimy się na lidze :Kapitan Juventusu Turyn Alessandro Del Piero przyznał, że wpływ na grę jego zespołu w środowym meczu z Lechem Poznań miały bardzo trudne warunki atmosferycznego i znajdujące się w kiepskim stanie boisko. Boisko faktycznie było w kiepskim stanie. Trudno było cokolwiek dostrzec, nie było widać nawet linii i musiało to z pewnością utrudniać pracę również sędziemu. Odpadliśmy i mimo wszystko pozostanie niedosyt. Pocieszające jest tylko to, że nie przegraliśmy tego meczu. Teraz skupimy się na lidze, w której idzie nam bardzo dobrze i mamy szanse coś zdobyć. W tym duchu będziemy rozgrywali kolejne spotkania. To jest najważniejsza dla nas rzecz. *Rudnevs: Niezapomniane mecze :Przychodząc do Lecha nie przypuszczałem, że już na początku będę mógł uczestniczyć w tak niezapomnianych meczach. Strzeliłem cztery bramki Juventusowi i z pewnością jest to powód do zadowolenia. Niemniej jeszcze bardziej cieszy mnie to, że dzięki nim awansowaliśmy do kolejnej rundy. Strzelony dzisiaj gol jest dla mnie najważniejszym jak dotąd w karierze. Warunki dzisiaj były bardzo trudne, szczególnie w drugiej połowie, gdy na boisku leżał śnieg. W pierwszej połowie było jeszcze nieźle i obie drużyny mogły konstruować akcje ofensywne. 120px|right *Del Neri: Nie mam pretensji do zawodników :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Luigi Del Neri nie krył rozczarowania po środowym spotkaniu z Lechem Poznań. Spotkanie na stadionie przy ulicy Bułgarskiej, które rozgrywane było w bardzo trudnych warunkach atmosferycznych, zakończyło się remisem 1:1. Po tym meczu Stara Dama straciła szanse na wyjście z grupy. W takich warunkach z jakimi mieliśmy dziś do czynienia ciężko było czerpać radość z gry. Nie było też za bardzo okazji, by się wykazać na boisku. Ciężko mieć pretensje do zawodników, bo przez 90 minut niewiele zależne było od nich. Jesteśmy rozczarowani brakiem zwycięstwa, ale nie mam pretensji do zawodników, bo pogoda była tu przeważającym czynnikiem, ale jednak nie decydującym. Lech pokazał się z bardzo dobrej strony podobnie jak w Turynie. *LE (5/6): Lech 1-1 Juventus :Lech Poznań na kolejkę przed końcem rywalizacji w fazie grupowej Ligi Europejskiej zapewnił sobie awans do kolejnej rundy. Podopieczni Jose Marii Bakero przed własną publicznością zremisowali 1:1 z Juventusem Turyn, który tym samym stracił szansę na kontynuowanie przygody z europejskimi pucharami w przyszłym roku. :Lech - Juventus 1-1 (1-0) :bramki: 12' Rudnevs - 84' Iaquinta :Lech: Kotorowski - Wojtkowiak, Bosacki, Arboleda, Henriquez - Peszko, Injac, Djurdjevic, Krivets (54' Kikut) - Rudnevs (61' Możdżeń), Stilic (82' Kamiński) :Juventus: Manninger - Camilleri, Bonucci, Chiellini, Traore (80' Libertazzi) - Krasic, Sissoko (75' Melo), Marchisio, Pepe (66' Lanzafame) - Iaquinta, Del Piero Listopad 120px|right *Większe ryzyko kontuzji w meczu z Lechem :Włoska prasa uważa, że niskie temperatury podczas meczu z Poznaniu z Lechem mogą być przyczyną kolejnych urazów w ekipie Juventusu, dlatego Bianconeri zmuszeni byli podjąć specjalne kroki, by ich uniknąć. Zawodnicy Juve będą zjedzą przed meczem więcej, ubiorą specjalne ciepłe ubrania, a przed samym meczem przejdą ostrożną rozgrzewkę. Klubowy lekarz Juve Gianluca Stesina potwierdził, że niezbędne były działania mające uchronić od kontuzji związanych z klimatem panujących w Polsce. Nie nie wątpliwości, że przy tych temperaturach wzrasta ryzyko kontuzji mięśni. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ ciało funkcjonuje w pewnej temperaturze. Jeśli spada ona zbyt nisko, ciało człowieka się przystosowuje i wtedy pojawiają się kontuzje. Zwykle środki podejmowane dla włoskiej zimy tu też mają zastosowanie. Ale, piłkarze będą jedli więcej makaronu i ubiorą specjalne termalne ubrania, gdyż granie w takiej temperaturze oznacza, że ciało zużywa więcej energii. *Del Neri: Złożyć hołd Gaetano :Wiemy, że sytuacja w grupie jest dla nas niekorzystna, ale zrobimy wszystko, aby to zmienić. Wciąż wierzymy, że możemy awansować. Nie myślimy co będzie, gdyby nam się to nie udało, bo na razie nie dopuszczamy do siebie takiej myśli. Przyjechaliśmy z wieloma młodymi zawodnikami, bo zmusiła nas do tego sytuacja kadrowa. Nie są to jednak piłkarze pozbawieni jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia i jeśli któryś z nich zagra to na pewno da z siebie wszystko. Dziś mogę tylko zdradzić, że w ataku od pierwszej minuty zagrają Alessandro Del Piero i Vincenzo Iaquinta. Na zakończenie szkoleniowiec Starej Damy w imieniu klubu złożył hołd Gaetano Scirei: To pierwsza wizyta naszego klubu w Polsce od 21 lat, więc korzystając z okazji chcemy złożyć hołd temu piłkarzowi, który miał niebagatelny wkład w historię nie tylko włoskiego, ale i europejskiego futbolu. 120px|right *18-stka Lecha na Juve :Trener Jose Maria Bakero na spotkanie z Juventusem powołał tych samych osiemnastu piłkarzy, co na mecz z Koroną w Kielcach. W kadrze na dzisiejsze spotkanie znalazło się dwóch bramkarzy, ośmiu obrońców, siedmiu pomocników i jedyny zdrowy napastnik, Artjoms Rudnevs. Spośród młodych piłkarzy szansę na występ przeciwko Starej Damie mają obrońca Marcin Kamiński i jeden z bohaterów meczu z Manchesterem City, Mateusz Możdżeń. :Bramkarze: Krzysztof Kotorowski, Jasmin Burić :Obrońcy: Grzegorz Wojtkowiak, Marcin Kikut, Bartosz Bosacki, Manuel Arboleda, Marcin Kamiński, Ivan Djurdjević, Luis Henriquez, Seweryn Gancarczyk :Pomocnicy: Dimitrije Injac, Mateusz Możdżeń, Sergei Krivets, Sławomir Peszko, Jacek Kiełb, Semir Stilić, Jakub Wilk :Napastnicy: Artjoms Rudnevs *Del Neri: Widziałem jak piłkarze tracą dwa punkty :Po zakończeniu meczu, Del Neri był zadowolony z występu zespołu ale gdy został zapytany o wynik odpowiedział: Widziałem jak straciliśmy dzisiaj dwa punkty. Trener Juventusu przeanalizował mecz i powiedział o swoich wyborach uzależnionych od kondycji fizycznej zawodników: Mając powiedzieć na co liczyłem trzeba powiedzieć co przeszliśmy w tym tygodniu, który zakończył się grypą Iaquinty i Del Piero, który miał także pewne problemy. W pierwszej połowie Fiorentina była lepsza, ale po wprowadzeniu Iaquinty i Pepe stworzyliśmy więcej okazji. Na koniec zerknijmy w tabelę: Nie chcę tam patrzeć do maja. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli Juve ma taką mentalność jak dzisiaj to w przyszłości będzie mistrzem. 120px|right *Chiellini: Więcej zdecydowania w wynikach :Wszyscy uważamy, że straciliśmy dwa punkty, ponieważ wyrównanie padło dopiero pod koniec i potrzebowaliśmy trochę więcej czasu by wygrać. Giorgio Chiellini nie jest zadowolony z punktu w meczu z Fiorentiną. Juventus dobrze zareagował w drugiej połowie, ale pierwsza połowa nie jest udana według Kielona: W pierwszej połowie w ciągu 20 albo 30 minut mieliśmy złe podejście. Pierwsza bramka padła wcześnie, to prawda, ale w takiej pozycji można było wyrównać chwilę później. W drugiej połowie zmieniliśmy bieg, ale czasem ciągle brakowało stawania się wielkim zespołem. Potrzebujemy więcej zdecydowania w wynikach i ciągle musimy być "bezlitośni" i zdecydowani. *Serie A (14/38): Juventus 1-1 Fiorentina :Fiorentina zremisowała wyjazdowy mecz z Juventusem 1:1. Przyjezdni zawdzięczają ten wynik przede wszystkim Arturowi Borucowi. Polski bramkarz popisał się kilkoma znakomitymi interwencjami, broniąc m.in. sytuację sam na sam z Alessandro Del Piero. :Juventus - Fiorentina 1-1 (0-1) :bramki: 82' Pepe - 4' Motta (sam.) :Juventus: Storari - Motta (82' Lanzafame), Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso - Krasic, Felipe Melo, Aquilani (58' Pepe), Marchisio - Del Piero (58' Iaquinta), Quagliarella :Fiorentina: Boruc - Comotto, Gamberini, Camporese (70'Felipe), Pasqual - Donadel, D'Agostino, Santana, Ljalic (65' Marchionni), Vargas - Gilardino (56' Babacar) :żółte kartki: 44' Bonucci, 92' Marchisio, 95' Pepe - 63' Pasqual, 82' Comotto :czerwona kartka: 88' Felipe :sędzia: Paolo Valeri 120px|right *21 piłkarzy Juve powołanych na mecz z Fiorentiną :Po zakończeniu popołudniowej sesji treningowej, Luigi Del Neri powołał 21 piłkarzy na mecz z Fiorentiną. :Lista poniżej: 2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 6 Grosso, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 13 Manninger, 14 Aquilani, 17 Traore, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 20 Lanzafame, 23 Pepe, 27 Krasic, 30 Storari, 41 Giannetti, 43 Sorensen, 44 Kirev *Marchisio: Nie można lekceważyć Violi :Juventus chce teraz utrzymać swoją pomyślną passę, gdyż jest niepokonany od dwóch miesięcy. Claudio Marchisio zapowiada się równie ciężkie spotkanie z Fiorentiną, po ciężkim meczu z Genoą. Po dwóch porażkach na początku rozgrywek, nasza postawa uległa wyraźnej poprawie. Ostatnio udało nam się w pomyślny sposób zakończyć trudne mecze. Mecz z Fiorentiną nie będzie łatwy, zmierzymy się z bardzo dobrym zespołem, który ma pewne problemy i musi sobie radzić bez wielu kontuzjowanych zawodników. Nie można jej lekceważyć. 120px|right *20 piłkarzy Fiorentiny powołanych na mecz z Juve :Sinisa Mihajlovic powołał 20 piłkarzy Violi na sobotni mecz na Stadio Olimpico. Zgodnie z raportami z oficjalną stroną www.violachannel.tv, kontuzjowani Frey, Jovetic, Montolivo, Mutu, Natali i Zanetti nie otrzymali powołania. :Oto pełna lista: Avramov, Babacar, Bolatti, Boruc, Camporese, Cerci, Comotto, D'Agostino, De Silvestri, Donadel, Felipe, Gamberini, Gilardino, Gulan, Ljajic, Marchionni, Miranda, Pasqual, Santana i Vargas. *News:Treningi przed meczem z Fiorentiną :Dzisiaj miała miejsca druga już w tym tygodniu sesja treningowa, która przygotowywała zawodników do sobotniego spotkania z Fiorentiną. Odbyła się rano w Vivono. Po wczorajszym treningu nad kondycją, Del Neri nakazał grupie pracę z piłką. Najpierw odbył się mini-mecz 9 na 9 bez bramkarzy, później zespół ćwiczył szablony ofensywne. Aquilani i Motta trenowali oddzielnie na boisku i siłowni, gdy Bonucci trenował według indywidualnego planu. W dzisiejszym treningu brało udział 5 piłkarzy z Primavery. Byli to: Sorensen, De Paola, Belcastro, Buchel i Giannetti. 120px|right *News:Nic poważnego z Aquilanim :Wczoraj napłynęły dobre wieści z Vivono na temat Alberto Aquilaniego, który musiał zejść z boiska w ostatnim meczu z Genoą, z powodu bólu mięśnia w prawym udzie. Włoch przeszedł wczoraj badania medyczne, które nie wykazały żadnego urazu. Okazało się, że to było zwyczajne zmęczenie. Alberto zostanie jednak pod obserwacją lekarzy przez 2 dni, a następnie powróci do treningów. *Oficjalnie: Chiellini przedłużył kontrakt do 2015 :Wczoraj wieczorem doszło do ważnego wydarzenia w siedzibie Juventusu. W sali pucharów Giorgio Chiellini w towarzystwie Agnellego, Blanca, Marotty i prawnika Briamonte podpisał nowy kontrakt, wiążący go z klubem do 30 czerwca 2015 roku. Chiellini to kluczowy piłkarz, który reprezentuje sobą teraźniejszość i przyszłość Juventusu. Przedłużenie jego kontraktu to znak jego wielkiego przywiązania do barw, a z naszej strony potwierdza to politykę budowania zespołu na obecny i przyszłe sezony. powiedział Beppe Marotta. Jestem bardzo zadowolony z tej umowy, która wiąże mnie z klubem na kilka kolejnych lat. To mój zespół, a gra w nim sprawia mi ogromną satysfakcję i właśnie tutaj chcę wygrywać. Dziękuję klubowi za zaufanie, jakim mnie obdarzył, oferując mi przedłużenie kontraktu. 120px|right *Del Neri: Wspaniały mecz. Dobra robota chłopcy! :Genua przynosi szczęście Luigiemu Del Neriemu. Na tym stadionie zaliczał dobre wyniki jako trener Sampdorii, jako trener Juventusu może mieć jeszcze więcej powodów do satysfakcji z powodu wygrania osobistych derbów przeciwko drużynie Genui. Oto słowa jakie powiedział po zakończeniu meczu: Nie było łatwo. Chłopcy zagrali wspaniały mecz z dużą uwagą. Krasić? Wierzyłem w jego charakterystykę i dałem mu okazję do gry po wczorajszej sesji treningowej. Gdy jest w formie, to ciężko go zatrzymać i udowodnił dzisiaj po raz kolejny. Te trzy ważne punkty pozwalają nam trzymać się blisko czołówki i to sprawia, że idziemy w dobrą stronę. *Krasić: Wygraliśmy wspaniały mecz :Powrócił na boisko i pokazał się z dobrej strony. Milos Krasić był dzisiaj jednym z bohaterów zwycięstwa na Genoą. Reprezentant Serbii jest zadowolony i widać to po jego słowach po meczu: Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy mogąc powrócić na boisko i zdobyć gola. Cały zespół zagrał dobry mecz na trudnym boisku. Teraz musimy dalej pracować i koncentrować się na dalszym ulepszaniu. 120px|right *Serie A (13/38): Genoa 0-2 Juventus :Piłkarze Juventusu pewnie ograli występującą na własnym stadionie Genoę. Najpierw w nieszczęśliwych okolicznościach piłkę do własnej bramki skierował Eduardo. Pięć minut później wynik ustalił skrzydłowy Milos Krasić. :Genoa - Juventus 0-2 (0-2) :bramki: 18' Marchisio, 23' Krasic :Genoa: Eduardo - Rafinha, Dainelli, Ranocchia (46' Kharja), Kaladze - Rossi, Milanetto, Criscito, Veloso (79' Rudolf) - Toni, Mesto (46' Destro) :Juventus: Storari - Motta (54' Sorensen), Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso - Krasic (61' Sissoko), Melo, Aquilani (80' Salihamidzic), Marchisio - Iaquinta, Quagliarella :żółte kartki: 14' Criscito, 32' Toni, 33' Kaladze, 64' Rafinha, 86' Milanetto - 23' Krasic, 62' Grosso :sędzia: Morganti *Juventus zainteresowany kupnem Karima Benzemy :Juventus rozpoczął rozmowy z Realem Madryt na temat Karima Benzemy. Bianconerim potrzebny jest kolejny napastnik, ponieważ Amauri doznał kontuzji i będzie pauzował przez dwa miesiące i właśnie Francuz jest faworytem jeśli chodzi o potencjalnych kandydatów. Przeszkodą w transferze mogą być kwestie finansowe, gdyż Benzema wyceniany jest na 15 milionów euro i mówi się, że Juventusowi ciężko będzie znaleźć takie pieniądze podczas styczniowego okienka transferowego. Gdyby Juventusowi nie wyszło z tym transferem to może pozyskać kogoś z następujących piłkarzy: Klaas-Jan Huntelaar z Schalke, Alessandro Matriego z Cagliari oraz Diego Forlana. 120px|right *Amauri wykluczony z gry na dwa miesiące :Amauri nie zagra już w tym roku z powodu kontuzji lewego kolana. Na oficjalnej stronie Juventusu możemy przeczytać, że: Po badaniach w czwartek, Amauri przeszedł kolejną serię badań w piątek. Diagnoza wykazała uszkodzenie mięśni w lewym kolanie. Przerwa wyniesie od 40 do około 50 dni. *Juventus zainteresowany kupnem Karima Benzemy :Juventus rozpoczął rozmowy z Realem Madryt na temat Karima Benzemy. Bianconerim potrzebny jest kolejny napastnik, ponieważ Amauri doznał kontuzji i będzie pauzował przez dwa miesiące i właśnie Francuz jest faworytem jeśli chodzi o potencjalnych kandydatów. Przeszkodą w transferze mogą być kwestie finansowe, gdyż Benzema wyceniany jest na 15 milionów euro i mówi się, że Juventusowi ciężko będzie znaleźć takie pieniądze podczas styczniowego okienka transferowego. Gdyby Juventusowi nie wyszło z tym transferem to może pozyskać kogoś z następujących piłkarzy: Klaas-Jan Huntelaar z Schalke, Alessandro Matriego z Cagliari oraz Diego Forlana. 120px|right *Aquilani: Było trochę nerwów :Alberto Aquilani wrócił do reprezentacji Włoch po prawie dwóch latach i przyznaje, że w meczu z Rumunami był trochę zdenerwowany. W pierwszej części spotkania nie byliśmy zbyt skupieni i nie dawaliśmy odpowiedniego oddechu naszej grze. Po przerwie przeciwnik zostawił nam trochę miejsca i mogliśmy lepiej grać piłką. *Quagliarella: To był mój gol :Reprezentacja Włoch zremisowała wczoraj z Rumunią 1:1, a bramkę dla Azzurrich zdobył Fabio Quagliarella. Piłka wpadła jednak do siatki po odbicia od zawodnika Rumunii. Zwykle w takich sytuacjach gola zapisuje się napastnikowi. Liczyliśmy na wygraną, jednak było wielu debiutantów, więc remis jest wynikiem do zaakceptowania. Ciężko jest grać z piłkarzami, których się nie zna. Ostatnio nie mogłem grać z powodu kontuzji kostki. Jak zawsze mówiłem, trener może na mnie liczyć i kiedy dostanę powołanie postaram się dać z siebie wszystko. 120px|right *Sparing: Rumunia 1-1 Włochy :Wynikiem 1:1 zakończyło się towarzyskie spotkanie Włoch z Rumunią rozgrywane w Austrii. Takim samym wynikiem zakończył się ostatni pojedynek tych drużyn rozgrywany w ramach Euro 2008. :Rumunia – Włochy 1:1 (1:0) :1:0 Marica 34 :1:1 Quagliarella 82 :żółte kartki: :Rumunia – Torje 32’ :Włochy – Balzaretti 38’, Santon 56’, Aquilani 87’''' :Rumunia: Pantilimon (Tatarusanu 46’) - Maftei, Tamas, Gardos, Rat, Torje (Tanase 58’), Rapa (Alexa 80’), Chivu, Floresu, Stancu, Marica :Włochy: Viviano – Santon (Cassani 60’), Bonucci, Ranocchia, Balzaretti, Aquilani, Ledesma (De Rossi 46’, Pazzini 79’), Mauri, Diamanti (Gilardino 46’), Rossi (Pirlo 46’), Balotelli (Quagliarella 60’) *Gianluigi Buffon: Milan faworytem do Scudetto :Gigi Buffon przyznał, że obecny lider tabeli Milan jest głównym faworytem do zdobycia Scudetto w tym sezonie. Rossoneri wygrali ostatnie derby Mediolanu z Interem i obecnie są liderem tabeli z dorobkiem 26 punktów. Milan jest wielkim faworytem w walce o Scudetto. Jeśli zakończymy sezonu trzy, cztery punkty za nimi, to będzie ten sezon zaliczyć do udanych. Ale jeśli zakończymy 18 punktów za nimi, to wówczas ciężko będzie zmniejszyć tę lukę. 120px|right *Pavel Nedved nie kryje podziwu wobec Marka Hamsika :Pavel Nedved uważa, że Marek Hamsik jest lepszy niż wcześniej był. Wyraził również podziw w stosunku do niego. Hamsik był łączony z wieloma klubami mimo podpisania nowego pięcioletniego kontraktu z Vesuviani. Manchester United i Juventus były jednymi z klubów, które wyraziły nim zainteresowanie. Nie byłem tak dobry jak on w moim wieku. On będzie potwierdzał te kwalifikacje. Ma długą karierę przed sobą i wiele może jeszcze poprawić. *Amauri nie przejdzie do Napoli :Amauri nie opuści Juventusu w styczniu i nie przejdzie do Napoli, potwierdził to agent zawodnika Giampiero Pocetta. Brazylijczyk miał opuścić klub w zamian za Marka Hamsika. Juventus oficjalnie nie potwierdził zainteresowania Hamsikiem, ale dyrektor Pavel Nedved nie krył się z podziwem dla niego. Gotówka plus Amauri za Hamsika miały być pomysłem na transfery w styczniu, ale jego agent powiedział, że nic z tego. Sissoko i Amauri za Hamsika? To fantazja piłki nożnej. Napoli jest wspaniałym klubem i Amauri zawsze będzie mówił nim dobrze, ale się tam nie przeniesie. 120px|right *Bonucci: Szkoda wyniku :Leonardo Bonucci jest rozczarowany faktem, że Juventus zaledwie zremisował na własnym stadionie 1:1 z Romą. Roma była zdolna zdobyć gola jedynie ze stałego fragmentu gry. Mieli bardzo mało strzałów, a my stworzyliśmy wiele okazji, ale ich nie wykorzystaliśmy. Dlatego uważam, że dzisiaj straciliśmy dwa punkty. Jest nam przykro z tego powodu. Bonucci pochwalił również młodego Sorensena i całą drużynę. Młody pokazał, że stać go na takie wyzwania. Jako grupa pokazaliśmy, że stanowimy zespół, który wie jak się poświęcać. Mieliśmy po prostu pecha z tym rzutem karnym. To wywołało w nas sportową złość. Byliśmy gotowi zaatakować najmniejszy kawałek boiska. Szkoda, że nie udało się tego wykończyć. *Del Neri: Zasłużyliśmy na zwycięstwo :Po zakończeniu meczu Del Neri pochwalił piłkarzy za grę i podkreślił ambicje drużyny w walce o tytuł. Zagraliśmy dobry mecz. Nie mogę narzekać na wynik, ale jestem zadowolony z moich piłkarzy. Stworzyliśmy wiele okazji podbramkowych, ale tylko jedną wykorzystaliśmy. Del Neri mówił także o straconej szansie na awans na drugą pozycję w tabeli. Jestem skoncentrowany tylko na drużynie, nie na tabeli. 120px|right *Serie A (12/38): Juventus 1-1 Roma :Po jednej bramce zdobyli dziś piłkarze Juventusu i Romy. Dla miejscowych do siatki trafił Iaquinta, a do wyrównania doprowadził Totti, który wykorzystał rzut karny. Ich spotkanie zakończyło się więc podziałem punktów, który raczej nie zadowolił żadnej ze stron. :Juventus - Roma 1-1 (1-1) :bramki: 35' Iaquinta - 45+5' Totti (k.) :Juventus: Storari - Sorensen, Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso (46' Traore) - Pepe, Aquilani, Felipe Melo, Marchisio (76' Amauri) - Quagliarella, Iaquinta (53' Del Piero) :Roma: Julio Sergio - Cassetti (46' Rosi), Mexes, N.Burdisso, Riise - Simplicio, De Rossi, Greco (75' Brighi), Menez - Vucinic, Totti (68' Borriello) :żółte kartki: 45' Pepe - 1' Menez, 55' Greco, 84' Burdisso :sędzia: Rizzoli *20 powołanych na mecz z Romą. Wracają Amauri, Melo i Traore :Po zakończeniu sesji treningowej, Del Neri ogłosił listę zawodników powołanych na mecz z Romą. Do kadry wracają Amauri, Melo i Traore. :Lista poniżej: :3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 6 Grosso, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 14 Aquilani, 17 Traore, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 20 Lanzafame, 23 Pepe, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 39 Camilleri, 43 Sorensen, 44 Kirev 120px|right *Del Neri: Ważny mecz z Romą :Siedem pozytywnych wyników z rzędu, w tym trzy wygrane na własnym stadionie pod rząd. Juventus chce dalej podążać tą drogą, ale najbliższy rywal nie należy do najłatwiejszych - do Turynu przyjeżdża AS Roma. O meczu z Giallorossimi mówił dziś na konferencji prasowej Luigi Del Neri, który sam był kiedyś szkoleniowcem Romy. Nie jest prawdą to, że straciliśmy szansę w Brescii. Naszym celem jest ciągła poprawa z meczu na mecz. Mecz z Roną jest ważny; zmierzymy się z drużyną zdolną do końca walczyć o scudetto. Obecny weekend w Serie A zapowiada się intrygująco; poza meczem z Juventusu z Romą, grać będą ze sobą drużyny z czołówki tabeli. Lazio zagra z Napoli, a na zakończenie kolejki derby Mediolanu. Przyjemnie jest to oglądać. Liga jest wyrównana i nikt nie pokazał, że jest silniejszy do rywali. Jest jeszcze za wcześnie by mówić o scudetto, ale wiemy które zespoły mają w swoim DNA zakodowane zwyciężanie. Każdy punkt jest przydatny, także ten zdobyty w Brescii. Jutro trener Juventusu będzie mógł skorzystać z powracającego Amauriego i Felipe Melo. Po za tym, Del Neri liczy, że zespół nadal będzie stanowił grupę, co było dotychczas jego siłą. To podstawowy czynnik decydujący o wynikach. Mam do dyspozycji zjednoczoną grupę, która wie co robi. Del Neri stwierdził, że dzisiejszy mecz będzie bardzo ważny. To będzie ważny mecz, podobnie jak z Brescią. Staniemy twarzą w twarz z zespołem, który w poprzednim sezonie był drugą drużyną ligi, dodatkowo wzmocniony przez Boriello. Roma posiada piłkarzy, którzy samodzielnie mogą zdecydować o wyniku, chodzi tu o Tottiego i Vucinica jak i również interesującego Greco. Jest to kompletna drużyna, która może walczyć o Scudetto. Ranieri? Dobrze szło mu w każdym miejscu, tak samo w Romie, dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu. *Diego Forlan: Nie opuszczę Atletico :Diego Forlan, napastnik Atletico Madrid jest zdecydowany pozostać na Vicente Calderon. Ostatnie raporty łączyły Forlana z wieloma wielkimi europejskimi klubami. Chodzi tutaj o AC Milan, Real Madryt, Inter Mediolan i Juventus. Jednak Urugwajczyk oświadczył, że nie zamierza zmienić klubu. Nie mam problemów z trenerem. Mój kontrakt wygasa za dwa lata i mam zamiar go dotrzymać. Jestem szczęśliwy w Atletico. 120px|right *Milan Milanovic dołączy latem do Juventusu :Juventus zakończył negocjacje w sprawie obrońcy Lokomotiwu Moskwa Milanem Milanovicem. 19-latek przejdzie do Juventusu latem. Milanovic był ostatnio łączony z Milanem, ale Serb podpisał ostatecznie umowę z Juventusem. Przeszedł na zasadzie wolnego transferu z racji tego, że kontrakt z Lokomotiwem Moskwa wygaśnie za niedługo. Milanovic uważany jest w Rosji za jednego z najlepszych młodzieżowych obrońców. *Fabio Grosso nie przejdzie do Romy :Agent Fabio Grosso zdementował pogłoski o przejściu Fabio Grosso do AS Romy. Giuseppe Bozzo powiedział, że nie ma żadnych kontaktów z Giallorossi i jego klient będzie dalej grał w Juventusie. Nic mi nie wiadomo o zainteresowaniu Romy moim klientem. Fabio jest dobrze w Turynie i dalej tu pozostanie. 32-letni piłkarz rozegrał w tym sezonie zaledwie dwa spotkania. Został powołanych do kadry meczowej z powodu fali kontuzji w zespole. W sobotę zespoły Romy i Juventusu rozegrają ze sobą mecz 12 kolejki Serie A. 120px|right *Alberto Aquilani spodziewa się powołania do reprezentacji :Raporty napływające z Włoch sugerują, że Alberto Aquilani otrzyma powołanie do reprezentacji Cesare Prandelliego już w ten weekend. 26-latek zalicza ostatnio dobrą serię występów w Juventusie na środku pomocy i może dostać powołanie do reprezentacji, w której panuje plaga kontuzji. Obok Aquilaniego powołanie powinni otrzymać także Claudio Marchisio i Simone Pepe. Reprezentacja Włoch 17 listopada rozegra towarzyskie spotkanie z reprezentacją Rumunii. *Chiellini: Na wzrost jakości wpływają mecze, które trzeba wygrać :Punkt z drużyną Rigamonti nie powinien do końca satysfakcjonować piłkarzy, szczególnie takich jak Giorgio Chiellini: Zagraliśmy dzisiaj z Brescią, która jest dobrym zespołem, dobrze poukładanym z potencjałem w ataku. Jednak jeśli chcemy podnieść swój poziom, to powinniśmy wygrywać takie mecze. Dobrą stroną jest to, że mamy dobrą passę. Jestem jednak raczej rozczarowany, ponieważ gdyby było trochę więcej uwagi to byłoby i zwycięstwo. Teraz czekamy na sobotni mecz z Romą, który będzie ważnym momentem. Zaczniemy do niego przygotowania jutro. 120px|right *News:Del Neri: Sprawiedliwy remis :Gol Diamantiego kosztował drużynę Juventusu utratę dwóch punktów i spadek na piąte miejsce. Luigi Del Neri jest zadowolono z meczu: Z większą ilością uwagi i szczęścia wygralibyśmy. Możemy przyznać, że bramka Diamantiego była piękna. Remis jest sprawiedliwym wynikiem. Oba zespoły miały okazję by zwyciężyć. Ciągle tracimy do lidera 4 punkty, ale droga do mistrzostwa ligi jest dalej otwarta i musimy kontynuować zmiany, jednak na tę chwilę nie musimy patrzeć w tabelę tylko się ulepszać. Teraz musimy myśleć o sobotnim meczu z Romą. Nie będę mógł skorzystać z Motty z powodu zawieszenia, ale mam do dyspozycji innych graczy by go zastąpić. *Serie A (11/38): Brescia 1-1 Juventus :Brescia zatrzymała kolejnego potentata do miejsca na podium tegorocznego sezonu Serie A. Tym razem punkty w pojedynku z beniaminkiem ligi włoskiej stracił Juventus FC, który prowadził na wyjeździe po golu Quagliarelli, jednak stan spotkania zdołał wyrównać Diamanti. :Brescia - Juventus 1-1 (0-0) :bramki: 73' Diamanti - 71' Quagliarella :Brescia: Arcari - Berardi, Zebina, Martinez, Daprela - Cordova, Baiocco (76' Vass), Hetemaj - Eder (63' Kone), Diamanti (86' Possanzini) - Caracacciolo :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso - Pepe (79' Salihamidzic), Aquilani (77' Lanzafame), Sissoko, Marchisio - Del Piero (58' Iaquinta), Quagliarella :żółte kartki: 75' Caracciolo, 83' Berardi - 37' Pepe, 67' Motta, 89' Grosso 120px|right *22 piłkarzy powołanych na mecz z Brescią :Po zakończeniu ostatniej sesji treningowej przed wyjazdem do Brescii, Luigi Del Neri ogłosił listę zawodników powołanych na mecz z Brescią. Na treningu gościł Pavel Nedved, nowy członek zarządu Juve. Znaleźli się tam również Gianluca Pessotto i Fabio Paratici. :Lista poniżej: :2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 5 Sissoko, 6 Grosso, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 14 Aquilani, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 20 Lanzafame, 23 Pepe, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 35 Buchel, 36 Giandonato, 39 Camilleri, 41 Giannetti, 43 Sorensen, 44 Kirev, 46 Liviero *Roberto Baggio: Jeśli mógłbym, grałbym nadal :Roberto Baggio powiedział, że tęskni za piłką nożną i grałby nadal, jeśli otrzymałby szansę. To było jak śmierć kariery. Chciałbym grać do... Chciałbym nadal grać. Baggio uważa, że Mundial w 2002 roku potoczyłby się inaczej, gdyby dostał powołanie od Giovanniego Trapattoniego. Mistrzostwa Świata w 2002 roku byłyby moim czwartym wielkim turniejem, powinienem tam być. Miałem prawo tam być. 120px|right *36 urodziny Del Piero :Juventus wydał ogłoszenie na oficjalnej stronie z okazji 36 urodzin Alessandro Del Piero. Alessandro Del Piero to legenda Juventusu, której życzymy wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji jego 36 urodzin. Życzenia składamy w imieniu klubu i wszystkich kibiców. Obecny sezon jest już 18. w historii Alessandro. Do Juventusu przeniósł się w 1993 z Padovy. Jest najlepszym strzelcem Juventusu w Serie A z dorobkiem 180 bramek. Jest także posiadaczem wielu (jak nie wszystkich) indywidualnych rekordów. Z okazji własnych urodzin, sam jubilat zamieścił na swojej stronie internetowej okazjonalny tekst. I jestem 36-latkiem... jak wiecie, drodzy przyjaciele, dzisiejszy dzień jest dla mnie specjalny. Chciałbym podziękować wszystkim, którzy złożyli mi życzenia. W zeszłym roku ogłosiłem powstanie nowej wersji "www.alessandrodelpiero.com". Minął rok od tego wydarzenia i jestem szczęśliwy, że mogę się z Wami komunikować i oddawać wam moje uczucia, także w ten dzień. Alessandro. *Iaquinta: Nasz charakter był górą :Vincenzo Iaqiunta skomentował zwycięski mecz z Ceseną: Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, ponieważ znajdujemy się w trudnym okresie, szczególnie z powodu fali kontuzji. Sam miałem z tym problemy, ale już wyleczyłem uraz. Dzisiaj górą był nasz charakter, ponieważ nie zaczął się po naszej myśli, ale ostatecznie udało nam się odwrócić jego losy. Musimy czynić tak dalej. Nie możemy patrzeć się na innych, tylko skupiać się na grze i zwycięstwach. 120px|right *Del Neri: Nie ma łatwych meczów w Serie A :Juventus odniósł okazałe zwycięstwo z Ceseną na Stadio Olimpico, ale trener Gigi Del Neri podkreślił trudność dzisiejszego meczu. Liga pokazała, że nie ma łatwych meczów. Myślałem, że wygraliśmy już mecz gdy wyszliśmy na prowadzenie. Jednak jest szczęśliwy ze zwycięstwa. Przeciwnik pokazał charakter, a mimo braku kluczowych graczy osiągnęliśmy trzy punkty. Teraz musimy starać się nie wybić z rytmu i powtórzyć to samo w środę. *Serie A (10/38): Juventus 3-1 Cesena :Juventus Turyn zachował czwarte miejsce w tabeli, ale zniwelował stratę do lidera do zaledwie czterech punktów. Wszystko dzięki dzisiejszemu zwycięstwu na sowim boisku nad Ceseną 3:1. :Juventus - Cesena 3-1 (0-0) :bramki: 30' Del Piero (k.), 43' Quagliarella, 87' Iaquinta - 11' Jimenez :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Bonucci, Sorensen, Grosso - Pepe, Sissoko (57' Melo, 76' Salihamidzic), Aquilani, Marchisio - Quagliarella, Del Piero (57' Iaquinta) :Cesena: Antionioli - Nagatomo, Von Bergen, Pellegrino, Lauro (77' Ceccarelli) - Schelotto (43' Benalouane), Appiah, Parolo, Giaccherini, Jimenez - Bogdani (77' Rodriguez) :Żółte kartki: 4' Motta, 45' Sissoko - 30' Pellegrino, 37' Appiah, 45' Bogdani :Czerwona kartka: 41' Pellegrino 120px|right *21 powołanych na Cesenę. Wraca Melo, Iaquinta i Lanzafame :Po zakończeniu sesji treningowej Del Neri ogłosił listę zawodników powołanych na dzisiejszy mecz z Ceseną.Do gry wracają Melo, Iaquinta i Lanzafame, gdy Giorgio Chiellini będzie dalej realizował swój indywidualny program ćwiczeń. :Pełna lista poniżej: :2 Motta, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 6 Grosso, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 14 Aquilani, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 20 Lanzafame, 23 Pepe, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 36 Giandonato, 39 Camilleri, 41 Giannetti, 43 Sorensen, 44 Kirev, 46 Liviero *Krasic 25 dni, Legro 40 dni przerwy :Wczoraj rano Milos Krasic i Nicola Legrottaglie zostali poddani badaniom w Klinice Fornaca w Sessant. U Serba wykryto ranę pierwszego stopnia w lewym mięśniu przywodziciela uda. Serb będzie pauzował około 25 dni. Legrottaglie, który doznał urazu w ostatnich minutach meczu z Salzburgiem ma uraz pierwszego/drugiego stopnia w prawym bicepsie uda. Jego przerwa w grze wyniesie około 40 dni. 120px|right *Felipe Melo: Byłem blisko Interu :Felipe Melo powiedział, że był blisko przeprowadzki do Interu po nieudanym poprzednim sezonie. Melo starał się przystosować do Juventusu po przeprowadzce z Fiorentiny z 2009, a w lecie był kandydatem do opuszczenia klubu. Byłem bardzo blisko Interu, gdy grałem jeszcze w Fiorentinie. Po poprzednim sezonie, mogłem się tam przenieść, ale nie chciałem. Jestem Bianconero i im więcej czasu upływa, tym bardziej jestem związany z Juventusem. *Del Neri: Del Piero nie przejdzie do Milanu :Beppe Marotta zapewnił, że Del Piero nie przejdzie do AC Milanu. Niedawno Silvio Berlusconiego poprosił Del Piero, któremu kończy się kontrakt by zasilił szeregi Rossonerich. Del Piero w Milanie? Nie wydaje mi się. Fakt, że Berlusconi aż tak go ceni jest dobrym świadectwem o zawodniku, lecz Del Piero nie będzie grał dla Milanu. Jego brat i agent stwierdził, że Alessandro grał i będzie grał tylko dla Juventusu. Niedługo dojdzie do spotkania między nim, a prezydentem Agnellim. Jeśli Del Piero chce grać w Juve, to nie ma problemu. 120px|right *Bonucci: Musimy wierzyć w awans :Mimo nie najlepszego położenia Juventusu, Leonardo Bonucci wierzy, że Bianconeri awansują do kolejnej fazy rozgrywek. Znaleźliśmy się w miejscu, gdy dręczą nas kontuzje, jest to jednak normalne w futbolu. Patrzymy w przyszłość i jestem pewny, że ktokolwiek zagra do zaliczy dobry występ. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że nie będzie łatwo, a teraz w tabeli wyprzedzają nas Manchester City oraz Lech Poznań. Musimy jednak wierzyć w awans. W meczu z Milanem włożyliśmy dużo sił, ale musimy naładować akumulatory natychmiastowo, gdyż w niedziele gramy z Ceseną i ważną rzeczą jest, by go wygrać. *Del Neri: Kontuzje ważniejsze od meczu :Po remisie Juventusu z Red Bullem Salzburg kilka słów powiedział trener Juventusu Luigi Del Neri. Większym problemem do Ligi Europejskiej jest stan kontuzjowanych zawodników. Liga Europejska to turniej składający się z bezpośrednich meczów, w których wszystko się może zdarzyć. Krasic? Nie zamartwiamy się. Nie martwimy się także z tego, że nie zagra w niedziele. Martwi mnie natomiast Legrottaglie i mam nadzieję, że szybko wróci do zdrowia. W innym przypadku ktoś inny zagra w jego miejsce. Del Neri jest zadowolony z meczu: ''Zagraliśmy tego wieczoru zacięte spotkanie i tylko łut szczęścia mógł sprawić, że się odblokujemy. Graliśmy z odpowiednim nastawieniem i nie pozwoliliśmy Salzburgowi na zbyt wiele i graliśmy konkretnie z przodu. Dzisiaj zagrał chłopak z 1993 i trzech z 1991 i cała czwórka spisała się dobrze. Gdybym był na ich miejscu, to nie potrafiłbym przebiec 10 metrów... Zmęczenie? Zmęczenie fizyczne jest łatwe do zwalczenia, a siły psychiczne są trudniejsze do odzyskania. Awans z grupy? Musimy pokonać Lecha Poznań i Manchester City. Jesteśmy w stanie tego dokonać. Wszyscy się dziwili, gdy Lech wbił nam trzy gole. Jakiś czas później zrobili to Manchesterowi City i jeszcze wygrali. Mają coś w sobie... *LE (4/6): Juventus 0-0 Salzburg :Juventus bezbramkowo remisuje po wyjątkowo nudnym spotkaniu Ligi Europejskiej z Salzburgiem. Trener Del Neri był zmuszony poradzić sobie z licznymi kontuzjami w swoich szeregach i dlatego od pierwszej minuty pojawił się na murawie zazwyczaj grający w Primaverze Manuel Giandonato. :Juventus - Salzburg 0-0 (0-0) :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Legrottaglie, Bonucci, Pepe (83' Giannetti) - Krasic (63' Buchel), Giandonato (51' Liviero), Sissoko, Marchisio - Del Piero, Amauri :Salzburg: Tremmel - Schwegler, Sekagya, Afolabi, Hinteregger - Jantscher, Pokrivac (65' Leitgeb), Schiemer, Mendes da Silva (80' Augustinussen), Zarate - Wallner (74' Alan) :żółte kartki: 12' Sissoko, 54' Marchisio - 15' Pokrivac, 40' Sekagya, 73' Jantscher 120px|right *Fenerbache zainteresowane Mohamedem Sissoko :Fenerbahce jest zainteresowane podpisaniem kontraktu z piłkarzem Juventusu Mohamedem Sissoko. Juventus byłby w stanie sprzedać tego piłkarza, by zrobić miejsce dla nowych piłkarze, a zainteresowanym klubem jest tureckie Fenerbache. Reprezentant Mali grał już w czołowych europejskich klubach, a w Juventusie nie może przebić się do pierwszego składu. Jest więc pierwszym kandydatem do opuszczenia Juventusu. *Fabio Grosso i Hasan Salihamidzic wrócą do składu? :Fabio Grosso i Hasan Salihamidzic mogą zostać włączeni do składu na mecz z Catanią w najbliższy weekend. Obaj zawodnicy nie wystąpili ani nie jednym meczu sezonu, ale Paolo De Ceglie, Jorge Martinez, Zdenek Grygera i Armand Traore są kontuzjowani z racji tego mogą wystąpić w najbliższym spotkaniu. Grosso gra w Juventusie od zeszłego sezonu, ale zaliczył bardzo słaby występ na tegorocznych Mistrzostwach Świata. Tymczasem Salihamidzic nie gra regularnie w klubie od 2007 roku. 120px|right *Dyskusje na temat nowego kontraktu Del Piero w styczniu :Alessandro Del Piero ma nadzieję, że podpisze nowy kontrakt z klubem, deklaruje jego agent i brat Stefano. Obecny kontrakt Alexa wygasa w czerwcu 2011 roku. Ale brat Del Piero zapewnia, że rozmowy zostały już zaplanowane. Alessandro podchodzi do tej sprawy bardzo spokojnie, mimo, że klub nie prosił o spotkanie. Będziemy rozmawiać w sprawie przedłużenia kontraktu w styczniu.''W przypadku braku porozumienia Del Piero może opuścić Włochy. ''W takim wypadku Alex opuści Włochy, ale nie wyobrażam sobie go w innej koszulce. *Martinez już po operacji :Wczorajszego popołudnia Jorge Martinez przeszedł operację, która odbyła się w turyńskiej Clinica Fornaca po przewodnictwem Flavio Quaglii oraz Luigi Milano. Zabieg zakończył się bez komplikacji i Martinez został wypisany do domu. Jorge ma założoną szynę na lewą nogę i przez około miesiąc będzie musiał poruszać się o kulach. Do gry wróci za około 2, 3 miesiące. 120px|right *Juventus nie odzyska zabranych Scudetti :Luciano Moggi stwierdził, że Juventus nie ma szans na zwrócenie im zabranych Scudetti. Obecny prezydent klubu walczy o ich odzyskanie, ale nie wiadomo co z tego wyniknie. Cieszą mnie słowa, które Andrea Agnelli wypowiedział w zeszłym tygodniu, nie przywrócą one jednak Juventusowi utraconych Scudetti Stara Dama powinna była bronić się przed czterema laty. Inter chce zwrotu kolejnych dwóch Scudetti? Moratti powinien myśleć o fałszywych paszportach, o rozmowach z przydzielającymi sędziów i o Facchettim, który kładł nacisk na arbitrów. *Juventus zainteresowany Bojanem Krkicem :Juventus wyraził zainteresowanie Bojanem Krkicem. 20-latek nie wywalczył miejsca w pierwszym zespole, nie dawał sobie także rady podczas rzadkich występów, jakie stwarzał mu Pepe Guardiola. Mimo to, reprezentant zespołu U-21 Hiszpanii znalazł się na celowniku Bianconeruch, którzy są skłonni zapłacić za niego 20 mln €, w celu wzmocnienia formacji ataku, z racji tego, że transfer Edina Dzeko nie jest pewny. Bojan większość meczy Barcy oglądał z ławki rezerwowych, wystąpił tylko w 4 meczach. Październik 120px|right *Del Neri zadowolony z postawy zespołu :Po zwycięski spotkaniu z Milanem wywiadu udzielił Luigi Del Neri: Dziś chłopcy walczyli o każdą piłkę, zagrali naprawdę dobrze. Wygraliśmy jako zespół dzięki fantastycznej postawie wszystkich zawodników, począwszy od napastników, którzy dużo biegali i atakowali Pirlo, gdy ten tylko otrzymywał piłkę. Kontuzje? Mamy dziewięć żyć i pokazaliśmy, że nie jesteśmy zależni od jednego zawodnika. Nie zamierzamy się ograniczać kontynuując naszą misję i postaramy się zawsze pokazywać ducha prawdziwego Juventusu. *Del Piero: Wszystkie rekordy pobite :Po pobiciu dwa tygodnie temu rekordu należącego do Bonipertiego, dzisiaj Alessandro Del Piero zdobył swoją 179 bramkę, zapewniając Juventusowi zwycięstwo nad Milanem 2-1. Teraz wszystkie rekordy w historii Bianconerich należą do kapitana zespołu, ale Alex wcale nie zamierza się zatrzymywać. Rzeczywiście nie ma już rekordów do pokonania, ale nadal będę grał, wystarczy ustalić sobie nowe cele. Wszystkie mecze są równie ważne, ale niektórym towarzyszą dodatkowe aspekty i dzisiejszy był jednym z nich. Minęło już sporo czasu od ostatniego zwycięstwa Juve na San Siro i z tego powodu wszyscy byli dziś wyjątkowo zadowoleni. Zwycięstwo z sezonu 1994/95? Oczywiście, że je pamiętam, po tamtym spotkaniu wiedzieliśmy, że wygramy ligę. Dzisiejszy wynik daje nam wielki entuzjazm, ale od jutra musimy koncentrować się wyłącznie na kolejnych spotkaniach, inaczej ryzykujemy, że zmarnujemy wszystko do tej pory osiągnięte. 120px|right *Bilans kontuzji po meczu z Milanem :Jest tylko jeden negatywny aspekt zwycięstwa z Milanem. Trzech Bianconerich odniosło kontuzje. Chiellini w czasie rozgrzewki, De Ceglie w pierwszej połowie a Martinez w drugiej. Chiellini skarżył się na bólu w prawej łydce, De Ceglie z powodu lewego kolana a Martinez z powodu problemów z lewą stopą. *News:Serie A (9/38): Milan 1-2 Juventus :W hicie dziewiątej kolejki Serie A, na San Siro, Juventus FC, pokonał, po bardzo dobrym spotkaniu, AC Milan 2:1. Bramki zdobywał duet napastników Starej Damy: Quagliarella i Del Piero. Honorowe trafienie dla Rossonerich zaliczył natomiast Zlatan Ibrahimovic. :Milan - Juventus 1-2 (0-1) :bramki: 82' Ibrahimovic - 24' Quagliarella, 66' Del Piero :Milan: Abbiati - Bonera (35' Abate), Nesta, Papastathopoulos, Antonini - Pirlo, Gattuso, Boateng (69' Seedorf) - Robinho - Ibrahimovic, Pato (74' Inzaghi) :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Bonucci, Legrottaglie, De Ceglie (40' Pepe) - Martinez (56'Sissoko), Felipe Melo, Aquilani, Marchisio - Del Piero (86' Amauri), Quagliarella :żółte kartki: 39' Boateng, 45' Pirlo - 36' Melo, 52' Pepe 120px|right *Lista powołanych na mecz z Milanem :Luigi Del Neri ogłosił listę 20 powołanych na sobotni mecz z Milanem. Lista nie zawiera Alexa Manningera, który dzisiejszego dnia doznał kontuzji podczas treningu. Jego stan zostanie poddany ocenie w najbliższych dniach. Na liście widnieje nazwisko Amauriego, o którym mówiło się, że raczej nie zagra w tym meczu. :Lista poniżej: :2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 8 Marchisio, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 14 Aquilani, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 23 Pepe, 25 Martinez, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 33 Legrottaglie, 36 Giandonato, 41 Giannetti, 43 Sorensen, 44 Kirev *Paolo Maldini: Milan pokona Juventus :Paolo Maldini jest w 100% pewny, że Milan pokona Juventus wieczorem na San Siro. Były kapitan AC Milanu wierzy, że Milan pokona Juventus pomimo braku w składzie kilku kluczowych graczy. Milan będzie dzisiaj górą. To będzie bardzo ważny mecz. Milan podpisał kontrakty z wspaniałymi graczami, ale ciągle uważam, że Inter jest faworytem w walce o Scudetto. *Alessandro Del Piero składa życzenie Diego Maradonie :Del Piero złożył życzenia gwieździe Napoli i reprezentacji Argentyny Diego Maradonie. Na swojej stronie internetowej Del Piero opowiedział historię człowieka, który inspirował i inspiruje wiele pokoleń. Dla mojego pokolenia, i nie tylko, Diego Armando Maradona był punktem odniesienia w światowej piłce nożnej. Gdy Armando przybył do Napoli miałem 10 lat, a jak wiesz moja wiara do piłki nożnej była inna, ale on był fenomenem dla wszystkich kibiców. Robił niewiarygodne rzeczy z piłką. Robił to co ludzie uwielbiają. Z okazji jego 50 urodzin chcę się zjednoczyć wraz z tysiącami wiadomości, które teraz napływają z okazji "dnia Maradony". Ciągle pamiętam jego uprzejme słowa, gdy zdobył dwie bramki w meczu przeciwko Realowi Madryt na Santiago Bernabeu. Chcę mu podziękować nie tylko za te słowa, ale za te wszystkie momenty, które dawał miłośnikom naszej gry. Sto lat! 120px|right *Krasic: To było odruchowe :Milos Krasic ocenił z własnej perspektywy sytuację związaną z przyznaniem kontrowersyjnego karnego: Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu, nie chciałem tego zrobić, to był odruchowy ruch. Było wiele niepotrzebnego hałasu o tym co się stało. Nie jestem kimś, kto robi takie rzeczy. *Pavel Nedved zadowolony z nowej roli w Juventusie :Były skrzydłowy Juventusu jest już oficjalnym członkiem zarządu i będzie pomagał w różnych obowiązkach. Pavel nie potrafił ukryć satysfakcji z powrotu do klubu. Ludzie kochają mnie i zrobię wszystko aby kochali mnie bardziej. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. To jest bardzo emocjonujące dla mnie. Jeżeli chciałbym wrócić na boisko to chciałbym zagrać z Milosem Krasicem... wyobraźcie sobie nas na skrzydłach. 120px|right *Ibrahimović czeka na Chielliniego :Zlatan Ibrahimovic ma świadomość, że w meczu z Juventusem nie będzie miał łatwo z Giorgio Chiellinim. Kielon to jeden z najtwardszych obrońców. Kryje ciasno i mocno, zwykle mam z nim problemy. Ciężko się przeciwko niemu gra. Nigdy nie zostawia ci wiele miejsca. Lubię jego sposób na grę. Jest lojalny. Jest prawdziwym wojownikiem. Zawsze mieliśmy świetne starcia. *Daniel Carrico na celowniku Juventusu :Vecchia Signora planuje wzmocnić formację obrony już w styczniu i Giuseppe Marotta interesuje się obrońcą Sportingu CP, Danielem Carrico. Carrico jest wychowankiem klubu Sporting CP, po wypożyczeniach do Olhanense i AEL Limassol, stał się jednym z najważniejszych filarów zespołu. Od obecnego sezonu jest kapitanem drużyny. Obiecujący obrońca jest związany ze Sportingiem kontraktem do lata 2013, co oznacza, że nie ma szans na tanie opuszczenie klubu. 120px|right *Milos Krasic został zawieszony na dwa mecze :Milos Krasic został zawieszony na dwa mecze Serie A, z powodu symulacji faulu. Sąd sportowy przeanalizował zapis video z meczu z Bologną w której Krasic wywalczył karnego, który został niewykorzystany przez Iaquintę. W rezultacie Krasic nie zagra w sobotę z Milanem. Absencja Serba będzie wielkim ciosem dla Luigiego Del Neriego, który nie będzie mógł skorzystać z Amauriego i Iaquinty. W wyroku sądu Lega Serie A możemy poczytać że: Zawieszenie nie podlega żadnej wątpliwości, ponieważ między dwoma zawodnikami nie było żadnego kontaktu, a arbiter dał się nabrać na sprytny "upadek" piłkarza Juventusu. To oczywista symulacja. Juventus potwierdził, że podejmie działania prawne przeciwko decyzji sądu. Na oficjalnej stronie Juventusu możemy przeczytać, że: Po decyzji sądu, która nałożyła 2-meczowe zawieszenie, klub już przygotowuje się do złożenia apelacji. Apelację złożą Michele Briamonte i Luigi Chiappero. Odwołanie trafi do odpowiednich instytucji do jutra. *Andrea Agnelli broni Milosa Krasica :Sytuację związaną z oskarżeniem Milosa Krasica o symulowanie faulu postanowił skomentować prezydent Juventusu Andrea Agnelli: Od niedzielnego meczu jesteśmy w stałym kontakcie z naszymi prawnikami. Powodem tego są ciągłe ataki mediów i niektórzy dziennikarze, którzy atakują naszego piłkarza, ze względu na pochodzenie. Jesteśmy przekonani, że zachowanie Milosa wynika z tego, że jest uczciwą osobą, a także wielkim mistrzem, który wolał Serie A od Premier League. Ponadto jest piłkarzem, którego trzeba chronić zarówno na boisku, a także poza nim. 120px|right *Jutro badania Amauriego :Amauri musiał opuścić boisko w pierwszej połowie meczu z Bologną z powodu kontuzji. Napastnik po starciu zaczął odczuwać ból w ściągnie Achillesa w prawej nodze. Jego stan zostanie oceniony po badaniach, które odbędą się jutro. *Chiellini: Nie możemy być zadowoleni z wyniku :Dzisiejszy kapitan Giorgio Chiellini, ocenił moralne po zakończeniu meczu z Bologną. Nie możemy być zadowoleni. Czy rzut karny był prawidłowy? Nie wiem czy był, ale dobrze by było gdyby padła po nim bramka. Przyjechaliśmy po zwycięstwo, by podnieść jakość. Staraliśmy się jednak. Ciągle poprawiamy grę, ale nie osiągnęliśmy jeszcze takiego poziomu jaki chcemy. Teraz musimy myśleć o Milanie. Sobotni mecz jest spotkaniem, które wykracza poza tabelę. Zagramy z szacunkiem, podobnie jak z Interem. Mamy tydzień na przygotowania. 120px|right *Del Neri: Jestem zadowolony z występu w meczu z Bologną :Remis nie był pożądanym rezultatem przez Del Neriego i jego piłkarzy. 0-0 może być powodem rozczarowania, nie tylko z powodu niewykorzystanego karnego. Luigi Del Neri wolał jednak rozmawiać o pozytywnych aspektach, których nie brakowało w dzisiejszym meczu. Zwycięstwo byłoby kolejnym krokiem naprzód, ale niestety był remis. Jestem zadowolony z występu zawodników, którzy nie dali żadnych szans Bolonii. Niestety, kontuzja Amauriego zmusiła mnie do wprowadzenia zmian. Krasic? To przecież normalne, że zawsze nie może grać na najwyższym poziomie i nie jest prawdą, że nasza postawa zależy tylko od niego. Nie wiem co czuł po zamieszaniu z rzutem karnym. On jest zawsze wyraźny. Nie zrobił tego dobrowolnie, tylko w celu uniknięcia ewentualnego kontaktu. *Serie A (8/38): Bologna 0-0 Juventus :Kolejną stratę punktów zanotował zespół Juventusu. Tym razem Bianconeri nie potrafili pokonać na wyjeździe Bologny. Najlepszą okazję zmarnował w pierwszej połowie Iaquinta, który nie wykorzystał karnego, po faulu na Krasiciu. :Bologna - Juventus 0-0 (0-0) :Bologna: Viviano - Garics, Portanova, Britos, Cherubin - Radovanovic (62' Casarini), Busce, Mudingayi, Ekdal (84' Mutarelli) - Paponi (75' Gimenez), Di Vaio :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Bonucci, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Krasic (63' Del Piero), Felipe Melo, Aquilani, Marchisio - Amauri (22' Iaquinta), Quagliarella (72' Martinez) :żółte kartki: 10' Garics, 84' Portanova, 90' Mutarelli - 11' Motta 120px|right *21 Bianconerich powołanych na mecz z Bologną :21 piłkarzy będzie miał do dyspozycji Luigi Del Neri podczas dzisiejszego spotkania z Bologną. W porównaniu do meczu z Salzburgiem, Del Neri będzie mógł skorzystać z Aquilaniego i Quagliarelli, którzy nie mogli zagrać z powodu przepisów UEFA i Iaquinty, który wraca na boisko po dwóch meczach przerwy. Nieobecny jest Grygera z powodu kontuzji kolana. :Pełna lista poniżej: :2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 13 Manninger, 14 Aquilani, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 23 Pepe, 25 Martinez, 27 Krasic, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 33 Legrottaglie, 36 Giandonato, 43 Sorensen *Buffon łączony z Manchesterem United :Narastają spekulacje łączące Gianluigiego Buffona z przenosinami do Manchesteru United. Do nasilenia się plotek przyczynił się sam Buffon, którego przyłapano ma poszukiwaniu domu w Manchesterze. Tuttosport donosi, że Gianluigi wraz ze swą narzeczoną Aleną Seredovą szukali domu oraz szkoły dla swoich dzieci. Agent zawodnika wiele razu już dementował te informacje, lecz mówi się, że Buffon zasili MU za kwotę 20 milionów euro. 120px|right *Pepe gotowy do gry w obronie :Simone Pepe krytycznie ocenił swój ostatni słaby występ w Lidze Europejskiej w meczu z Salzburgiem, ale ma plan dzięki któremu ma grać lepiej. Włoch zamierza poświęcić swoją rolę skrzydłowego pomocnika, dla roli prawego obrońcy. Grałem słabo Salzburgowi, jakby było inaczej to nie zszedłbym po 45 minutach gry. Jestem zmęczony, nie miałem czasu na odpoczynek od czerwca, ale grałem słabo i nie ma miejsca na wymówki. Chciałbym grać jako prawy obrońca. Przystosowałbym się do tej pozycji dla dobra drużyny. *Krasić: Jestem szczęśliwy i rozczarowany :Dwie minuty. Tyle czasu potrzebował Milos Krasic, by strzelić gola, we wczorajszym meczu z Red Bullem Salzburg. Serb jest zadowolony z gola, lecz nie z wyniku: Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy z powodu gola, lecz jest mi przykro, że nie wygraliśmy. 120px|right *Del Neri: Druga połowa była lepsza :Remis 1-1 z Red Bullem Salzburg skomentował trener Bianconerich, Luigi Del Neri: Źle podeszliśmy do pierwszej połowy, a przeciwnik grał bardzo intensywnie. W drugiej połowie było już lepiej, bo przeciwnik trochę zwolnił przez co mieliśmy okazje podbramkowe. Gdybyśmy mieli więcej szczęścia, to może nawet wygralibyśmy ten mecz. Niestety, nie możemy wystawić składu z Serie A i ciągle czekamy na tych, co jeszcze nie doszli do formy. Jest mi przykro z powodu Grygery, dobrze sobie radził i mam nadzieję, że to nie było nic poważnego. Awans? Walka ciągle trwa, pokazał na to Salzburg. *LE (3/6): Salzburg 1-1 Juventus :Zaledwie jeden punkt zdobył Juventus FC w wyjazdowej potyczce z Red Bull Salzburg. Bianconeri po pierwszej połowie i golu Svento przegrywali 0:1, ale tuż po wznowieniu gry po przerwie wyrównał niezawodny w tym sezonie Milos Krasić. :Salzburg-Juventus 1:1 (1:0) :1:0 Svento 36 :1:1 Krasić 48 :żółte kartki: Zarate 63' - Martinez 58'; Melo 81' :Salzburg: Tremmel - Afolabi, Schiemer, Schwegler, Sekagya, Hinteregger, Da Silva (Leitgeb 58'), Svento, Pokrivac, Wallner, Zarate (Jantscher 83') :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera (Krasić 46'), Chiellini, De Ceglie, Bonucci, Sissoko, Martinez (Melo 64'), Marchisio, Amauri, Del Piero, Pepe :sędzia: Zsolt Szabo (Węgry) 120px|right *Chiellini ostrzega Juventus przed meczem z Salzburgiem :Obrońca Juventusu Giorgio Chiellini ma nadzieję, że Juventusu pokaże się z dobrej strony w najbliższym meczu Ligi Europejskiej i jednocześnie przestrzega Bianconerich by nie lekceważyć zespołu Red Bull Salzburg. Juventus będzie szukał okazji na zwycięstwo po dwóch remisach z Lechem Poznań i Manchesterem City. Poprawiamy się w obronie. Zespół czuje się bardziej zabezpieczony co potwierdziły mecze z Manchesterem City i Interem. Zajęło nam trochę czasu by się poznać po wielu transferach w lecie. Zawsze popełniamy jakieś błędy, ale nasz poziom jest coraz bardziej akceptowalny i teraz możemy podjąć właściwą ścieżkę. *Marotta: Inwestycje dopiero latem :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Giuseppe Marotta potwierdził, że klub dokona zakupów w styczniu. Tak, kupimy kogoś w styczniu, ale to nie będzie duża inwestycja. Na inwestycję poczekamy do lata. Teraz będziemy szukać dobrych okazji. Myślę, że może dojść do kilku dyskretnych transakcji, ponieważ jest przynajmniej kilku bardzo dobrych piłkarzy, którzy z tego bądź innego powodu już niebawem poproszą swoje obecne kluby o pozwolenie na odejście. Niedawno pojawiła się w prasie informacja o zainteresowaniu Juventusu Bojanem Krkicem. Napastnik? Nie będzie to Krkic. 120px|right *Alex Manninger liczy na trzy punkty w meczu z Salzburgiem :Alex Manninger ma nadzieję, że meczu Juventusu z Red Bullem Salzburg zakończy się korzystnym rezultatem dla włoskiej drużyny. To będzie dla mnie wyjątkowy mecz, ale jestem zainteresowany trzema punktami gdyż pozwoli nam to na awans w tabeli. Zawsze się poprawiamy, ale na tą chwilę nie możemy powiedzieć, że jesteśmy najlepsi. Czas to pokaże. Musimy piąć się na górę wygrywając. Jesteśmy zwartą grupą i wszyscy ciężko pracują. Wszyscy podążamy w tym samym kierunku. Salzburg jest solidną drużyną z dobrymi graczami, którzy dobrze rozpoczęli sezon, więc musimy być ostrożni. Oni chcą zagrać przeciwko nam dobrze i wrócić do kandydatów do awansu do kolejnej fazy. *Lista powołanych na mecz z Salzburgiem :Po zakończeniu dzisiejszej sesji treningowej, Del Neri ogłosił listę 21 piłkarzy powołanych na mecz z Salzburgiem. :2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 8 Marchisio, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 13 Manninger, 19 Bonucci, 21 Grygera, 23 Pepe, 25 Martinez, 27 Krasic, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 33 Legrottaglie, 34 Ferrero, 36 Giandonato, 37 Boniperti, 41 Giannetti 120px|right *Jean-Louis Triaud nie było ofert o Benoita Tremoulinasa :Prezydent Bordeaux Jean-Louis Triaud, zdementował pogłoski na temat transferu Benoita Tremoulinasa do Juventusu. Nie ma żadnych nowości w sprawie tego piłkarza. Nie jest na sprzedaż i nigdy nie było kontaktu z Juventusem. Szczerze mówiąc, mogę powiedzieć, że nie wiem kim jest Bolatti. Jest jeszcze za wcześnie, by mówić o transferach. *Luigi De Canio zszokowany wypowiedzią Felipe Melo :Trener Lecce Luigi De Canio jest zdziwiony dlaczego Felipe Melo wypowiadał się w ten sposób po meczu z Giallorossi. Brazylijski piłkarz powiedział: De Canio potrzebuje nauczyć się szacunku do Juventusu. Przed meczem mówił za dużo, a teraz wróci do domu cicho. Jestem zszokowany tym co Felipe Melo powiedział po zakończeniu meczu. Nie rozumiem do którego wywiadu się odnosił, tym bardziej, że w sobotę rano wypowiadając się na temat meczu z Juventusem podkreśliłem mój szacunek wobec Del Neriego i całej drużyny Bianconerich. Mistrzowie, w szczególności ci godni Juventusu, nigdy nie pozwoliliby sobie na bezpodstawne atakowanie szkoleniowca drużyny przeciwnej, zwłaszcza po wygranym meczu. Widocznie Felipe Melo obrał inny kierunek. Odkąd jest we Włoszech, dał się poznać raczej z tej niezbyt dobrej strony. Wystarczy sobie przypomnieć jego zachowanie dzień po zwolnieniu Ciro Ferrary 120px|right *Grygera:Oby tak dalej :Zagraliśmy wspaniały mecz i zasłużyliśmy na zwycięstwo. W najbliższych dniach czeka nas kilka delikatnych spotkań, dlatego musimy ponownie zaprezentować się tak, jak dzisiaj. Dzisiaj Zdenek Grygera zaliczył kolejny dobry występ. Jestem zadowolony z tego powodu, chociaż jeszcze latem wiele osób mówiło o moim potencjalnym transferze. Ja się jednak koncentrowałem na pracy, solidnym treningu i spokoju ducha. Miałem pewność, że przyjdzie moja chwila i tak też się stało. Dużo pomógł mi Milos Krasic, grając z nim w ofensywie. Milos zawsze dokładnie kryje rywala i ciężko go ograć. Chociaż, on jeszcze nie rozumie za bardzo włoskiego to na boisku rozumiemy się bez problemu. *Del Piero:Pobicie rekordu Bonipertiego powodem do dumy :Alessandro Del Piero wyraził radość ze zdobycia 178 bramki w rozgrywkach Serie A, bijąc jednocześnie rekord Giampiero Bonipertiego. Cieszę się, że pobiłem rekord wspaniałego piłkarza, jednocześnie przyczyniając się do zwycięstwa. Zarobienie braw jest przyjemne, każdy mecz jest trudny a nasze poświęcenie zostało dzisiaj wynagrodzone. Powinniśmy się teraz cieszyć z wyniku a jutro myśleć już tylko o najbliższym meczu. 120px|right *Del Neri chwali Aquilaniego :Luigi Del Neri uważa, że Juventus robi systematyczne postępy. Zdaniem trenera Juve na pochwałę zasłużył w dzisiejszym meczu z Lecce Alberto Aquilani. Drużyna robi postępy w każdym względzie. Aquilani tchnął swój styl gry w drużynę. Ma dobrą technikę, jest dojrzały i obok niego każdy radzi sobie lepiej. Uważałem, że Felipe Melo może w tym sezonie być bardzo pomocny i nie zawiodłem się na nim. Duże znaczenie na boisku miał dzisiaj Milos Krasic. Krasic wszedł w swój rytm, a my wszyscy dajemy mu pomocną dłoń, by mógł robić swoje. Jest bardzo agresywny w pojedynkach jeden na jednego, wie jak atakować wolne obszary i stara się być niszczycielski. Milos to ważny zawodnik, który dobrze wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności a jego wsparcie jest obecnie ważne, chociaż nie osiągnął jeszcze maksimum formy. Lecce miało swoją okazję do zdobycia gola, ale Del Neri uważne, że to normalne. Trzeba być chyba naiwnym, żeby myśleć, że nie dopuścimy naszych rywali do żadnej okazji strzeleckiej. Trzeba mieć też na uwadze że Lecce było w niezłej formie po remisie z Palermo i wygranej z Catanią. *Serie A (7/38): Juventus 4-0 Lecce :Juventus FC odniósł kolejne widowiskowe zwycięstwo w tym sezonie w lidze włoskiej. Bianconeri zaaplikowali tym razem cztery bramki beniaminkowi z Lecce. Strzelanie rozpoczął Aquilani, a do przerwy mieliśmy już 3:0, gdyż swoje bramki dołożyli Melo i Quagliarella. Dzieła zniszczenia, ku uciesze kibiców, dopełnił Del Piero. :Juventus - Lecce 4-0 (3-0) :bramki: 13' Aquilani, 34' Melo (k.), 44' Quagliarella, 82' Del Piero :Juventus: Storari - Grygera, Bonucci, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Krasic, Melo (64' Sissoko), Aquilani (76' Pepe), Marchisio - Quagliarella (77' Del Piero), Amauri :Lecce: Rosati - Rispoli, Ferrario, Fabiano, Mesbah - Giacomazzi, Jeda (46' Vives), Grossmuller, Piatti (55' Munari), Olivera (46' Ofere) - Corvia :żółte kartki: 17' Mesbah, 25' Olivera, 45' Fabiano, 60' Ferrario, 92' Grossmuller 120px|right *Moggi: Nie dla Benzemy :Luciano Moggi ostrzegł Juventus przed zakupem Karima Benzemy i stwierdził, że Bianconeri powinni kupić kogoś innego. Nie wiem czy Juventus interesuje się Benzemą, ale muszę powiedzieć, że ten pomysł mi się nie podoba. Mourinho zna się na piłce i jeśli zadecyduje, że chce sprzedać kogoś pozyskanego dopiero przed rokiem, to muszę się go zapytać co nim kierowało. Nie lubię tego piłkarza. Jest niespełnionym talentem, ponieważ trafił na złych trenerów. Nie poświęca się do zespołu i ciężko wpasować go w jakąś taktykę. Jest silny fizycznie i technicznie, ale to za mało aby ukryć jego braki. Zostawiłbym go tak gdzie jest. *Nedved powitany w zarządzie Juventusu :Powołanie Pavla Nedveda do zarządu Juventusu przeniesie doświadczenie i powagę powiedział Jean-Claude Blanc. Były piłkarz Juventusu i ulubieniec fanów został nominowany do zarządu i zostanie poddany głosowaniu w tym miesiącu. To będzie ważniejsza osoba w radzie dyrektorów i dlatego potrzebujemy wprowadzenia ważnego wyboru dla sportowej strony. Pavel wie, że Juventus jest jego domem i drzwi zawsze będą dla niego otwarte. Wzięliśmy sobie kilka miesięcy na zastanowienie się jaką rolę powinien pełnić. Nedved wniesie swoje doświadczenie i powagę do klubu. 120px|right *Praca nad stałymi fragmentami gry :Dzisiaj odbyła się poranna sesja treningowa na dwa dni przed meczem z Lecce. Del Neri pracował prawie z kompletnym zespołem, brakowało jedynie kontuzjowanych: Buffona, Rinuado i Traoré. Francuski obrońca przeszedł dzisiaj badania w związku z wczorajszymi problemami z mięśniami. Będzie to oznaczać co najmniej tygodniową przerwę zawodnika. Po rozgrzewce zespół zajął się ćwiczeniami w odbiorze piłki, kolejno: bezpośrednia wymiana, niskie piłki, bez przyjęcia i główki a następnie długie piłki z całej szerokości boiska. Później, Del Neri skupił uwagę na stałych fragmentach gry. W tej części sesji Davide Lanzafame uskarżał się na lewą kostkę. Po południu gracz przejdzie badania, a jego wyniki zostaną ogłoszone jutro. Na zakończenie, Del Neri nakazał obrońcom grę przeciwko Del Piero, Marchisio, Amauri, Quagliarella i Pepe w czasie rzutów wolnych. Na bramce stał Manninger. Ostatnią część sesji obserwował prezydent Andrea Agnelli. *Juventus zainteresowany obrońcą Mario Yepesem :Juventus jest zainteresowany obrońcą AC Milanu Mario Yepesem. Zamierza go sprowadzić na miejsce kontuzjowanego Leandro Rinaudo. Zawodnikiem zainteresowane jest również Chievo Verona. Mimo tego Juventus zamierza powalczyć o kontrakt z doświadczonym obrońcą. Zanim Mario Yepes przeniósł się tego lata na zasadzie wolnego transferu do Milanu, grał w Chievo na środku obrony z Andreą Mantovanim. Yepes nie wystąpił jeszcze w tym sezonie jako piłkarz Milanu. 120px|right *Powrót do kompletnego składu :Trzy dni: tyle czasu będzie miał do dyspozycji Gigi Del Neri by przygotować zespołów do niedzielnego meczu z Lecce. Bianconeri trenują już od kilku dni, ale w niekompletnym składzie. Dzisiaj będzie okazja przeprowadzić trening w pełnym składzie. Piątka zawodników była zajęta meczami eliminacyjnymi. Byli to: Bonucci, Chiellini, Marchisio, Pepe i Krasic, który wrócić dzisiaj popołudniu i szybko uda się na siłownię. Wspomniani wcześniej piłkarze dołączą dzisiaj do swoich kolegów i razem będą się przygotowywać do spotkania z Pugliesi. Dzisiejszy trening rozpocznie się o 15:00. *Ferrara:Sissoko do Napoli :Były piłkarz i trener Juventusu Ciro Ferrara, uważa, że Napoli powinno podpisać kontrakt z pomocnikiem Juventusu Mohamedem Sissoko. Sissoko był już łączony z Liverpoolem, a Ferrara, który urodził się i wychowywał w Napoli uważa, że Partenopei powinni zrobić wszystko, aby zdobyć podpis reprezentanta Mali. Napoli powinno podpisać kontrakt z Sissoko. Jest wspaniały wojownikiem, graczem który potrafi zaznaczyć swoją obecność w środku pola. Biorąc pod uwagę, że miałem okazję być jego szkoleniowcem, mogę powiedzieć, że pasowałby do systemu używanego przez Waltera Mazzarriego. 120px|right *Buffon mówi o swojej przyszłości :W telewizyjnym wywiadzie na antenie Sky Sport 24, bramkarz Juventusu i reprezentacji Włoch Gianluigi Buffon odpowiadał na swoje pytania dotyczące swojej przyszłości. Powiedział między innymi: Mój kontrakt z Juventusem wygasa w 2013, dlatego nie mam obecnie planów na przyszłość. Czuję się dobrze i zostanę tutaj tyle na ile pozwoli mi zarząd. Letnie okno transferowe za 8 miesięcy i nie da się przewidzieć co podczas niego może się wydarzyć... Czytam obecne doniesienia, które łączą mnie z Manchester United, jednak Czerwone Diabły nigdy się nie kontaktowały ze mną ani z Juventusem. *Nedved oficjalnie nominowany :Pavel Nedved wraca do Juventusu jako dyrektor i członek zarządu. Były pomocnik cały czas utrzymywał kontrakt z klubem odkąd zawiesił w zeszłym roku buty na kołku. Jego rolą ma być kontakt między drużyną a zarządem. Nedved ma pełnić rolę obok obecnego dyrektora generalnego Giuseppe Marotty. Andrea Agnelli rozszerzy także zarząd z 7 do 11 członków. 120px|right *Criscito: Włochy mogą zatrzymać Krasica :Reprezentant Włoch a także były zawodnik Juventusu Domenico Criscito uważa, że Włochy mogą zatrzymać serbskiego skrzydłowego Milosa Krasica. Azzurri są szczególnie ostrożni po bardzo dobrym początku sezonu Krasica w Juventusie. Mówiąc o najbliższym meczu eliminacji do ME-2012, Crisito powiedział: Krasic jest wspaniałym piłkarzem. Znamy go dobrze, jednak nie możemy go bagatelizować.''Crisito wraca do drużyny po kontuzji i będzie miał okazję zmierzyć się z serbskim piłkarzem bezpośrednio ponieważ gra na prawym skrzydle, a Milos na lewym. *Klęska Primavery w starciu z Francuzami :Primavera Juventusu przegrała z reprezentacją Francji do lat 20 5-0. Gole dla Trójkolorowych zdobyli Alexandre Lacazette (dwie, Olympique Lyon), Gilles Sunu (Arsenal), Maxime Bourgeois (Auxerre) oraz Enzo Réale (także Lyon). Mecz rozegrany został w związku z obchodami 150-lecia przyłączenia Sabaudii do Francji. 120px|right *Luigi Simoni: Inter jest zespołem do pokonania :Były trener Interu Luigi Simoni ostrzegł przeciwników, że w tym sezonie Inter będzie silniejszy niż w poprzednim. ''Inter jest zespołem do pokonania, nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Benitez ma dobrą grupę w dyspozycji i jeśli będzie yo utrzyma, może osiągnąć to co Jose Mourinho w poprzednim sezonie. Milan, Juventus i Roma? Są odległe, bez wątpienia. *Del Piero przedłuży kontrakt? :Kapitan Juventusu Alessandro Del Piero jest skłonny przedłużyć swój kontrakt z klubem do 2012 roku - uważa Il Corriere dello Sport. To potwierdzenie doniesień La Gazzetta dello Sport z piątku, kiedy dziennikarze informowali o spotkaniu Del Piero z władzami klubu. Do rozmów ma się również włączyć brat Alexa, Stefano by dyskutować o przedłużeniu kontraktu o rok, a nawet dwuletnia. Alessandro Del Piero jest w oczach Andrei Agnelliego filarem zespołu, tak więc umowa zostanie niedługo spisana. 120px|right *Simoni: Juventus powinien zwrócić Scudetto z 1998 :Były trener Interu Gigi Simoni stwierdził: Juventus powinien zwrócić Scudetto z 1998 roku, w związku ze skandalem dopingowym. Spór między klubami nieco się uspokoił po meczu zakończonym bezbramkowym remisem na San Siro, ale znowu się nasila w związku z procesem w Napoli. W 2006 roku Bianconeri zostali ukarani - zostały zabrane im dwa tytuły i przyznano je Interowi. Juventus chce odzyskać Scudetti zabrane po Calciopoli, ale prawda jest taka, że powinni oddać tytuł z 1998 roku. Gigi Simoni był trenerem między 1997 a 1999 i był bardzo blisko wygrania Serie A, ale Juventus był wówczas górą częściowo po wygranym przez Juventus meczu z Interem 1-0. W ekipie Interu grał wówczas Ronaldo. Pod koniec spotkania Juventus wyprowadził kontrę, podczas której Inter sfaulował gracza Juve w polu karnym. Rzut karny został wykorzystany i to Juventus był górą. Niezależnie do tego dnia na Stadio Delle Alpi, na naszą porażkę wpłynęło więcej incydentów. Powinniśmy powiedzieć, że w tym okresie było kilku podejrzanych sędziów, a Bianconeri byli zaangażowani w śledztwo. Śledztwo oczyściło Juventus z zarzutów. *Juventus zmierzy się z reprezentacją Francji :Dzisiaj o godzinie 15:00 zespół Primavery Juventusu kierowany przez Giovanniego Bucaro rozegra prestiżowy mecz z reprezentacją Francji U-20. Spotkanie ma być częścią obchodów związanych z 150 rocznicy przyłączenia Sabaudii do Francji. 120px|right *Branislav Ivanovic na celowniku Juventusu :Obecnie Juventus zwraca uwagę na obrońcę Chelsea, Branislava Ivanovica i jest możliwe, że podpisze z nim kontrakt w styczniu. Dyrektorzy Juventusu będą chcieli użyć Milos Krasica, który pomoże w sprowadzeniu gracza. Obaj Serbowie są dobrymi przyjaciółmi odkąd grali w Rosji i udział Krasica może być kluczowy. Warto odnotować to, że obaj zawodnicy mają tego samego agenta i to może być kolejnym atrybutem w rękach Juventusu. Kontrakt Ivanovica wygasa w 2012, ale Chelsea nie będzie chętna do sprzedaży piłkarza. W piątek Giuseppe Marotta potwierdził, że klub cały czas poszukuje wzmocnień, a pierwsze będą już w styczniu. *8 października 1950 - Juventus wygrał z Romą 7-2 :Wczoraj minęło dokładnie 70 lat od dnia 8 października 1950 gdy Juventus zaliczył jedno z największych zwycięstw w historii klubu. Mecz został rozegrany w Turynie, a Bianconeri trenowani wówczas przez Jesse Carvera wygrali wysoko 7-2. Aby to było bardziej niezwykłe, piłkarze Juventusu przegrywali przez pewien czas 0-2. Zespół ze stolicy zdobył dwie bramki w czasie 20 minut. Strzelanie dla Juve rozpoczął Boniperi, a następnie pozostawił resztę słynnemu duńskiemu trio: Johnowi Hansenowi, Karlowi Hansenowi and Praestowi. Karl Hansen zdobył hat-tricka, Praest dwie bramki, a John Hansen zdobył ostatnią bramkę. Jest to zwycięstwo godne zapamiętania, ale nie jest rekordem jeśli chodzi o bezpośrednie pojedynki z Romą. W 1932, również w Turynie, Juventus wygrał 7-1. 120px|right *El. ME-2012: Irlandia Północna - Włochy 0-0 :Bezbramkowym remisem zakończyło się trzecie spotkanie Włochów w eliminacjach do finałów Euro 2012. Jako pierwszy zespół punkty podopiecznym Cesare Prandelliego odebrała dziś Irlandia Północna. :Irlandia Północna – Włochy 0:0 (0:0) :Irlandia Północna: Taylor - McAuley, Hughes, Evans, Craigan, Baird, Davis, McCann (Evans 80’), Feeney, Healy (Lafferty 66’), Brunt :Włochy: Viviano - Cassani, Bonucci, Chiellini, Criscito, De Rossi, Pirlo, Mauri (Marchisio 79’), Pepe (Rossi 84’), Borriello (Pazzini 74’), Cassano :żółte karki: brak *Alberto Gilardino nie przejdzie do Juventusu :Alberto Gilardino jest jedną z opcji na styczniowe transfery, ale agent zawodnika Beppe Bonetto ogłosił, że zawodnik nie opuści Fiorentiny i nie przejdzie do Juventusu. Niedawno Giuseppe Marotta stwierdził, że klub dalej szuka wzmocnień. Jednakże, Bonetto odparł, że jego zawodnik nie opuści drużyny la Viola. Nie ma żadnego zainteresowania ze strony Juventusu. Każdego roku to się powtarza, ale to nie jest prawda. Trener i klub pokłada wiarę w Gilardino, a on sam jest szczęśliwy we Fiorentinie. Klub nie chce jego odejścia. 120px|right *Chiellini: Liga Mistrzów to podstawa :Obrońca Juventusu Giorgio Chiellini po raz kolejny powiedział, że podstawowym celem Bianconerich w tym sezonie jest zaklepanie sobie miejsca w przyszłorocznych rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów. Obecnie Juventus znajduję się na piątym miejscu w tabeli i traci do lidera Lazio jedynie pięć punktów. Inter dalej pozostaje najsilniejszym zespołem, ale mam nadzieję, że w tym sezonie nie będzie czuł takiego głodu zwycięstw. Prawdą jest to, że potrzebujemy jakościowego skoku, aby poprawić słabe strony. Musimy również grać w dobrym stylu w piłkę. Podstawowym celem tego sezonu jest awans do przyszłorocznych rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów. To pozwoli nam w przyszłość starać się o atrakcyjnych piłkarzy, którzy pozwolą nam ulepszyć drużynę. *Leandro Rinaudo wyłączony z gry na 3 miesiące :Obrońca Juventusu Leandro Rinaudo nie zagra przez 3 miesiące z powodu operacji przepukliny kręgosłupa. Klub ogłosił tę wiadomość w czwartek. Obrońca doznał kontuzji przez meczem z Manchesterem City w Lidze Europejskiej w poprzednim tygodniu, później okazało się, że potrzebna będzie operacja. Operacja odbyła się w środę i zakończyła się sukcesem. Na oficjalnej stronie klubu możemy przeczytać, że: Operacja Rinuado zakończyła się powodzeniem. Operację przepukliny wykonano wczoraj środa w klinice Fornaca w Turynie. Zawodnik pozostanie w klinice jeszcze 48 godzin i będzie odpoczywał 15 dni. Będzie mógł wrócić na boisko najwcześniej za 3 miesiące. 120px|right *Federico Macheda na celowniku Juventusu :Federico Macheda znajduje się obecnie na liście życzeń Juventusu - donosi Il Corriere dello Sport. Juventus obecnie stara się inwestować we włoską młodzież, która w przyszłości ma zapewnić sukcesy klubowi. Zawodnik jest wyceniany na około 6 mln €. Jednak Macheda zapytany o zainteresowanie ucina spekulacje. Jednakże jest zadowolony z tego, że wielkie kluby o niego pytają: Wiem, że Juventus się mną interesuje. To czołowy europejski klub jak Manchester United i każdy piłkarz chciałby tam grać. Ciągle jestem młody i chcę się teraz skupić na Manchesterze. Kategoria:Strona główna